Sweetening the Deal
by CanStaHow
Summary: Chrom meets a thief who seems not very dedicated to the assassination plot against his sister and finds he can convince him to join his army of Shepherds if Chrom can "Sweeten the Deal"


**A ton of writers that I have read from only ever say anything about how many stories they have written when it is their first, but I'm don't think too highly of my stories so, !Warning! This is my second story ever.**

 **I like to look at fanart of what I am writing about to help bring the stories alive so if you want to see the same picture I was looking at while writing this here is the link. !WARNING THIS IS A MATURE PICTURE!**

 **Also I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters. If I did I so would have let Chrom and Cordelia have support conversations! Also this is yaoi so you have been warned!**

"Oh my god! They weren't kidding!" Gaius said aloud as he walked past a dead assassin. "I was told this was breaking into some big vault, not an attempt to massacre the Ylisse noble family." Gaius crouched down looking in all the pockets of the deceased assassin. If he was going to be a part of this crazy plain he was definitely going to earn more then what they promised. As he was double checking he had grabbed every coin or candy from the corpse he noticed the blade that once belonged to the assassin was lying on the ground not too far away. When Gaius got closer to the steel sword he noticed it was covered in blood. Whoever this guy was fighting didn't get away without getting a few new scratches.

Gaius turned to the doorway planning on continuing farther into the castle when he heard voices coming his way. "Where should I go next Robin?"

"Where do you go next! Are you crazy!" This second voice, Robin, seemed tired from the battle but still in command. "Why don't you head to that corridor that you just cleared out for a quick break. I'll send a healer to as soon as this area is safer and then you can join the fight."

"No way let me help you get rid of these-" The first person although seemingly determined was quickly cut off.

"No Chrom, and thats final. If you keep going like this you're going to die! Then who will protect Emmeryn!" When Robin finished commanding the first voice, Chrom and rushed off to finish the fight. After a short time passed Chrom gave up thinking about joining the battle and began to hobble to the corridor now noticing pain in his foot from the major cut he had received on his foot earlier.

As Chrom walked further towards the corridor where Gaius was hiding, the thief scrambled to his feet and started frantically looking for a place to hide. _If this is the same person that was here earlier than that means he must be strong. I feel like I've heard his name before Chrom I just can't think of where._ As the footstep got closer Gaius snapped out of his thoughts and dashed behind a pillar to his left. When Gaius was behind the pillar he realized it wasn't just a convenient hiding spot, but it was also an opening to another hallway. This one leading to a big set of doors that seemed to be shut tight. After looking around for a better spot to hide and realizing there wasn't one, Gaius noticed the footsteps had stopped. _He must be at the body_ Gaius thought to himself deciding to peek around the corner. When Gaius moved his head just enough to see the man who had emerged in the corridor, it struck him. _That's Prince Chrom! No wonder I recognized his name, he is the only male heir to the Ylisse kingdom. That is one of the targets these assassins are after._ This was the closest Gaius had ever been to royalty and he began to look Chrom up and down memorizing every little detail. Gaius noticed first that Chrom's shoulders where much broader than he had imagined and his arms much more muscluar. Eyes looking down still Gaius noticed Chrom's armor and shirt underneath were pulled pretty tight against his body obviously concealing a muscular chest and abs. Gaius paid no attention to the groin because he didn't notice anything and then to Chrom's feet which were unusually small. The last thing Gaius noticed was how blue Chrom's eyes were. They truly looked like an ocean of blue looking right at him. _Wait looking right at me._ Gaius gasped as he noticed the prince found his hiding spot. Turning around Gaius sprinted to the door at the end of the hallway. _There has to be a way out of this. I don't want to die here._

When Gaius reached the big doors he assumed they would be locked tight but surprisingly he was able to open the doors with ease. After opening the doors Gaius scuttled into the room not paying attention to any of the details of the room until he was already inside. Gaius slammed the door shut and hid behind where he knew the door would swing open concealing him. _When the prince walks through these doors I'll stab him right in the chest and take his possessions, they're bound to be worth a fortune._ Gaius could hear the footsteps of Chrom shuffling through the hallway towards the room he was in until they stopped just short of opening the door. Waiting nervously for the door to open knowing the prince was trying to psyic him out by opening the door randomly Gaius put a new sucker in his mouth carelessly dropping his previous candy to the floor. Facing towards the empty room Gaius started to look around to see if there were any other ambush spots he could use. To his left was a large mirror that covered most of the wall starting a couple feet of the ground. To his right there was a dresser and what looked like a mannequin dressed in clothes fit for a ball. It wasn't until Gaius looked directly in front of him that he realized he was in a bedroom. In front of him was a ginormous sized circular bed with blue sheets that were neatly tucked in under a herd of pillows each ranging in shadings of blue.

Just as Gaius was finished looking around the room the door flew open and like a blue blur Chrom rushed into the room Falchion at the ready checking all the corners of the room. When Chrom didn't see anyone at first his guard dropped if only for a second but that was all Gaius needed. Within no time at all Gaius had closed the door and charged at the blue haired prince. Misjudging the distance it would take for to reach Chrom, Gaius was only able to disarm Chrom before Chrom was able to react by tackling Gaius to the floor. Dropping his sword on the way down Gaius and Chrom began to wrestle across the floor each trying to get the upper hand on the other. Rolling across the ground it wasn't until Gaius's back hit the bed that an idea popped into his head. Knowing it was now or never when he was pinned onto his back Gaius quickly shot upward and kissed Chrom on the lips. His original plan was to simply give Chrom a peck on the cheek to throw off his concentration but when Chrom saw Gaius approaching him thinking Gaius planned on head-butting Chrom, he moved his head straight into lip on lip action throwing them both off. They were both so thrown off at first that the kiss lasted a couple seconds until both Chrom and Gaius pulled away and scattered to opposite sides of the room.

Chrom was the first to speak "What sort of tricks are you trying to play with me? What sort of assassin goes to kiss his opponent to win a fight?"

"I was simply trying to survive." Gaius retorted wiping his mouth. "It's not like I go around kissing people in the middle of battles. Even if they are royalty." Gaius barley mumbled that last sentence not planning on Chrom hearing him.

"If you are only planning on surviving then why did you join this group of assassins?" Chrom asked while starting to regain his composure.

"I don't know." Gaius weakly answered while getting back to his feet. "So, what now? Are you still planning on killing me?"

A laugh came from the other side of the room and Chrom bent down to pick up his legendary blade "Kill you? I was just trying to survive too. If you promise not to kill me I don't see why we have to fight." Chrom bent down again picked up Gaius's sword by the blade and handed it to him.

"So what now. Do we just wait here until that healer shows up." Gaius asked sheathing his sword and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't know you had heard that, but yes that is my plan." Chrom sat down next to Gaius. There was an awkward silence until Chrom turned to Gaius and asked "Why don't you join my group. I mean you clearly don't want to kill anyone and if you join us I can help you get out of this situation without seeming like a criminal." There was another awkward pause. Chrom assumed he hadn't heard the great deal but just as he was about to repeat himself again Gaius spoke up.

"Sounds like a good deal. Alright I'll join you all so long as you can sweeten the deal." Gaius said while smerking

"Very well, I think I have some money in my-" Chrom was cut off as Gaius slammed his mouth against the prince's. Gaius moved his tongue to Chrom's lips hoping for access but instead the prince pulled away. "Hold on a second I thought you said to sweeten the deal."

"Exactly sweeten as in with giving me something a little more sweet than what the assassins can give me." Gaius moved closer to Chrom again and was just a finger's distance away from kissing him again when Chrom moved away a just slightly.

"It seems like you are getting the better end of this deal." Chrom said trying his hardest to resist the lustful lips in front of him

"You mean you don't want to try having sex with a commoner? I'm told your royal concubines don't know the difference between a butt and a vigina." Before Chrom could talk himself out of the situation Gaius closed the difference between their lips.

Gaius again moved his tongue to the prince's lips but this time the blue haired man opened his mouth to the foreign appendage. Slightly surprised Chrom had opened his mouth, Gaius began to explore the dark wetness that was the other boy's mouth. Chrom not used to such passionate kissing was unsure of what to do but when Gaius found the prince's tongue and played with it a little bit a battle between their tongues began shortly after. Chrom became so entranced by the kissing he didn't even realize how short on breath he was until Gaius had to pull himself away for a breath.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we little prince?" Gaius said in between pants.

"You are right, you are much more enjoyable than any concubine I have been with." Chrom said leaning in for another kiss.

This time Chrom fought even harder until it was his tongue in the thief's mouth exploring the sugar filled saliva within. After again having to pull apart for a breath Gaius decided it was time to take things up a notch as his pants were beginning to tighten. Gaius stood up from the bed and slowly began to take off his shirt noticing how closely Chrom was watching him. As he threw the rest of the shirt in the air he quickly ripped off a part of the cloth and wrapped it around his arm so Chrom couldn't see the mark detailing Gaius' crimes. When Gaius threw up his shirt Chrom did not even notice the thief wrap the cloth around his arm because he was too busy admiring the red head's body. For only a common thief Gaius was surprisingly well build with a very defined six pack and pecs that also complemented his skinny thief apperance.

"Well now don't tell me I am going to be the only one naked here." Gaius snorted looking at the still fully clothed Chrom. "Can't you at least take off some of that armor? I'm curious to see what is underneath all the fancy cloths."

At this remark Chrom blushed he never thought that people might wonder how muscular he was. Chrom then took off his shoulder pads, which was basically all of his armor and then began to unbutton his shirt slowly like Gaius did to try to look sexy. This only earned him a laugh from Gaius as he fumbled with the last two buttons making him in more of a hurry than when he started. When Chrom's shirt was thrown onto the floor near Gaius's shirt said thief got a good look at what growing up in royalty looked like. Chrom had a similar build to Gaius but with obviously larger pecs but a less defined six pack. Chrom's arms were also notable as they seemed so much more masculine without his shirt on without being too muscular. Gaius then took the opportunity to start admiring the princes body with his lips. Starting at Chrom's neck Gaius kissed everywhere but did not make any hickies knowing the prince would not approve. As Gaius moved to the chest of the prince he stopped to tease his nipples earning a quiet whimper from Chrom. Gaius was about to continue his kisses to the prince's abs when he stopped altogether and stood up straight

"I'm sorry you majesty" Gaius said in a mock soldier voice, "I forgot to acknowledge your royal lineage."

At first Chrom was puzzled but when Gaius lifted Chrom's right arm and kissed the brand of the exalt that was on Chrom's arm earning a slight chuckle from Chrom. Gaius then with a dirty smile went right back to Chrom's nipples and then continued downward. Gaius made sure to lick each of the prince's six packs before again stopping at the blue haired royal's happy trail.

"I wonder does the carpet match the drapes?" This was the only warning Chrom got before a wave of cold air rushed at his now exposed circumcised, shaven eight inch member and balls. Although Chrom tried to hide his pulsing penis all it took for him to open up was for Gaius to then back up and take off his pants as well. Being the only other dick Chrom had ever seen he was impressed by the also clean seven inch circumcised throbbing member in front of him. Without realizing it his staring tipped off to Gaius that this was the first time he had ever been with a guy let alone seen another naked.

"Sorry that I'm not as big." Was the only statement Gaius could come up with to try to calm the prince. This made Chrom laugh and then motion for Gaius to come closer.

When Gaius was within kissing distance Chrom closed the distance between them both and said "It looks fine to me" before locking lips with the thief again. As their tongues battled again Chrom rolled on the bed putting himself on top of Gaius. Overcome by a new wave of lust Chrom broke the kiss and hungrily moved the down the thief's body kissing everything along the way. When Chrom reached the thief's member he was curious at first and only kissed the tip but after a little bit of time he was licking his way up and down the red haired man's shaft earning moans the whole time. Gaius then grabbed a hold of the prince's hair and gently directed him back to the tip of his member. Still moving gently Gaius moved the prince's head onto his dick so he was now sucking instead of licking. Without moving his hand the thief let Chrom suck on his member however the prince knew how until the prince could no longer go any further only being able to take five of the seven inch cock.

"You are pretty good at this" Gaius said in between moans, "But let me show you what I have learned on the streets." Gaius then let go of Chrom's hair and let him move back up on the bed for easier access to the royal man's dick. After taking the sucker out of his mouth and giving Chrom a little kiss on his abs Gaius went to town on his dick. First seeing how much of Chrom he could deep throat Gaius grabbed onto Chrom's hips and buried his face into the other man's groin. When Gaius could not take any more he opened his eyes to see he was just barely not touching Chrom's abdomen meaning he had taken almost all of Chrom's whole eight inches. With these statistics in mind Gaius then began to bob his head up and down Chrom's long shaft. When Gaius began to taste precum he knew it was time to mix things up and put his sucker back in his mouth. Then he started to fondle Chrom's balls with his right hand and stroke the rest of Chrom's dick that he couldn't reach now with the sucker in his mouth with his left.

"Oh my god, I'm getting close" Came from Chrom who had his eyes shut tight and was trying hard not to seem like he was enjoying it as much as he was. Right then Gaius stopped sucking Chrom and came back up to eye level.

"Well that won't do. I was hoping to do a little bit more" Gaius said smirking

"I don't know if I'm ready to do that with a guy yet." Chrom said as he looked to his left to try to avoid the weird glance he got from Gaius.

"Fine, if you don't think you are ready then why don't you fuck me. It's the same principle as with a girl." Gaius said while turning around. "Look I'll get it started for you and then you can do whatever you feel like."

A slight head nod in consent was given to Gaius who then began to lower himself onto Chrom. Although at first Chrom was afraid he was hurting Gaius he soon realized his hissing was because of how slowly Gaius was going. Gaius was acting in pain to make Chrom forget about his fear and it worked. To show Gaius he was ready Chrom grabbed a hold of Gaius's hips and began to push Gaius farther down onto himself faster until all of Chrom was inside of Gaius.

"Oh my God!" This time came from Gaius who had begun to rock his hips back and forth on top of Chrom "I can't believe how big you are!"

"And I can't believe how tight you are" retorted Chrom who started to rock his hips in rhythm to Gaius.

It continued like this for a little while until Chrom noticed Gaius was beginning to go flaccid. Realizing he too was growing bored of their slow pace he stopped rocking for a minute altogether.

"Hey what's wrong-" Gaius started before Chrom then looked at him apologetically before ramming all eight inches of his cock as far as he could.

"AHHHH" Gaius screamed as Chrom rhythmically pounded into Gaius.

Chrom seemed to only get faster and harder after every second and started hitting everywhere inside of Gaius.

"Faster, ugh, Faster, ugh FASTER!" Gaius started to yell as his ass was becoming more and more demolished by Chrom's lust.

As Chrom continued to pound into Gaius they both began to sweat from both the physical activity of sex and from the hotness of their bodies. Chrom then pulled his legs closer together and spread Gaius's farther apart with one hand to fuck Gaius faster and create more friction

"Agh, Gaius I'm really close should I cum inside you?" Chrom asked throwing his head towards the ceiling trying to keep up his fast pace. Gaius said nothing except for his loud moaning so Chrom repeated himself "Gaius I'm about to cum! Do you want me to cum inside?!" Just then instead of answering Gaius turned to Chrom wrapped his left arm behind his neck and stoked himself for about a second until he came all over both of their chests and faces in long white streams that didn't seem to end. As Gaius continued to cum he kissed Chrom sloppy just in time for some cum to land on both of their tongues connecting them with Gaius's semen. Meanwhile Gaius's whole ass tensed from his orgasam around Chrom's member so hard that Chrom couldn't take it anymore. Chrom also came but instead of on their bodies he came in heaps and loads filling the thief's ass. So much kept coming that eventually it all exploded out of Gaius's ass and onto Chrom's balls and legs. After collapsing onto Chrom, Gaius turned to face his new friend.

"If I'm going to join your army, we are going to need to do this a more often" Gaius laughed before standing up letting the rest of any loose cum to fall onto Chrom

"How are we supposed to clean this up?" Chrom asked looking at his clothes on the ground nearby.

"Easy" responded Gaius, "We don't. Don't you have a ton of maids to do that. Whats a little cum so long as they don't know who it's from."

Chrom still seemingly a little guilty about leaving a mess wiped off his body with the sheets from the bed as he watched Gaius do the same. After getting dried off best they could both men got dressed and left the room to see Lissa just turning to corner into the hallway.

"Oh there you are Chrom." Lissa said cheerfully, "Who's that?"

"This is..." Chrom trailed off realizing he never even got the name of the thief "What is your name?"

"My name is Gaius I was just telling Chrom I could join you Shepards so long as you continue to sweeten the deal" Gaius said turning to smile at Chrom liking his sucker "With sweets of course!"


End file.
